


Let Me

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a nosebleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

“What th-…Fuck…” Mickey held a wrist under his nose, holding his head still and leaning up from the boxes he was unloading.

Ian looked over at him then. “Oh shit, Mickey. Your nose is bleeding…”

“Yes, I fucking know it’s bleeding. Pass me those paper towels over there, would you?”

Ian came closer, a worried look coming onto his face. “No, Mick, those are too rough. They’ll make it worse. You need tissue. Here, come on.” He grabbed Mickey’s arm.

Mickey yanked his arm away, accidentally grazing his nose, and winced. “I can handle it myself, Gallagher.” But Ian wasn’t listening, he just put both hands lightly on his shoulders and steered him in the direction of the tiny bathroom in the back of the store. He sat Mickey down on the toilet lid.

“Okay, let me see.” He said, leaning over Mickey and going to move his bloody hand away. To his surprise, Mickey let his hand drop and looked at him. He was breathing through his mouth and his breath smelled like grape soda.

“Everyone makes the mistake of putting their head back when they get a nosebleed, but you actually should lean forward and just let it run its course…”

“I’ve had a ton of these before. It’s not that serious.”

Ian grabbed a handful of tissue from the roll and put it delicately to the other boy’s nostrils as they gushed deep red. He cupped a firm hand to the back of Mickey’s neck and tipped his head slightly forward.

Mickey complied easily, because obviously he wasn’t going anywhere. Ian was so close to him in that small space, and his skin was brushing against the hairs on Mickey’s neck. He looked into Ian’s concerned eyes, and they stared at each other for a minute.

Ian brought the bloody wad of tissue away to assess the flow for a second then held it back in place. He dabbed a little at Mickey’s lips where some had dripped. Mickey was looking at him, and actually letting him staunch his bleeding nose.

Ian cleared his throat after a while and looked away for a second. He smiled, “You gotta stop doing so much cocaine, Mick.”

Mickey snatched the soiled tissue from Ian’s hand and proceeded to hold it to his nose himself. “Shut up.” He threw the wad at him and shooed him away, laughing at Ian’s twisted up face.


End file.
